


Broken Melody

by Bookexplosions



Series: Broken Melody [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, SO SAD, Sad, Song fic, Stony-freeform, Tony Feels, Tony centric, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go out to a jazz club and Steve realizes his mistake about Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Melody

Steve's POV:

"Hey Cap, hurry up would ya?" Clint yelled through the vents. I gave a snort in reply. I slipped on my shoes and made my way out of the tower.

The team stood there in a companionable silence. Tony was close to Bruce but I noticed Natasha curved around him in a protective stance. I don't quite get the protectiveness that Natasha gives to Tony. I mean, he's literally a jerk. There is no way about it. Sure, he flew a nuke into space to save New York but that doesn't forgive his past....rendezvous.

"You ready too go cupcake?" Tony asks with his trademark smirk.

"After you Stark." I replied tiredly.

We walk in the cool December air to some place that Tony swears is amazing. I'm kind of doubting where we're going because Tony has a record for big bright places. I hoped to go somewhere quiet and nice.

Tony stops outside this jazz place and I feel my jaw slack

"You ready guys?" Tony asked while walking in. We all followed him.

I hate to admit this but the place was very cool. It was like those old diners but with more dark colors and neon lights. A stage stood in the middle of the room. Tony led us to this booth and we sat down. Tony in the middle and Bruce next to him. On his other side Natasha slid in and Clint gracelessly plopped down next to her. Thor sat next to Bruce and I took my seat next to Clint. A waitress came over to take our orders. She gave us this nice smile and took our orders and left. We talked and laughed throughout the night. I mostly ignored Tony and his jabs. Not that he cared really. He sort of quieted down in the middle but I can't be his handler all the time. I've seen Tony's tabloids and noisy articles about him. None of them seem to be wrong about his character. "Well, well what a beautiful crowd." A voice cuts through the soft jazz music and I look up to see a man in a sparkly suit on the stage.

"All right folks! You ready for a fun Karaoke Competition." He crowed loudly and I sink deep into the booth. I really don't want to sing. People go up, some with decent voices. Others like tone deaf walruses. Each person was chosen by a spotlight.

The spotlight glanced over our table and I let out another sigh of relief.

Then it comes back to our table and I hold my breath.

It's shining on Tony.

He's got the deer in headlights look on and I feel a giggle bubbles through me. His eyes snap up to me and he gets up. He walks to the stage and defiantly grabs the mike.

"Mr. Stark, please choose a song." The sparkly man asked.

Tony's hands glided over the songs when he finally stops at one. The lights shine on his face making him look younger. His eyes were closed when the first guitar strums leaked out of the speakers. I rolled my eyes at the heavy metal music that I knew would come. The guitar kept playing.

"I can't believe Tony's choosing heavy metal." I groaned. Natasha's eyes turned towards me.

"Steve did you ever read Tony's files." She said in her calm assassin voice that she used on people she killed.

"No.." I replied cautiously.

"Let me summarize it for you Captain Idiot. Tony got kidnapped and tortured. He had shrapnel in his chest, threatening to stab his heart. Only a flashing blue light is saving him right now. He got stabbed in the back by his only father figure because news flash Steve, Howard's not a good dad. He's been emotionally tortured and used. In case you didn't know you were his childhood hero. So, keep your comments to yourself Rogers." Clint hissed at me.

I winced. Before I could say anything Tony started singing.

_"I found these plastic parts and wires Let's split me open at the seams And rip out everything inside Make room for all these new machines sew me up, pray that i survive."_

This is him talking about the arc reactor. I felt guilt rack my body.

_"A brand new me piece by piece stay here and watch me bleed. It's a brand new me, piece by piece."_

His only father figure, Obie, stabbing him in the back.

_"I'll leave a black tear in the sky To help remember what you've seen And I'll set this place on fire Just break and burn down everything "This is Tony self hatred." Bruce whispered gripping the neck of his beer. I'm made of plastic parts and wires now I wont feel anything."_

God, I made Tony feel like nothing. He needed support and what did I give him? Nothing.

_"Stay here and watch me bleed It's a brand new me, piece by piece My flesh, my bones, my blood They hold my hate, my love They hold my hate, my pain... Just take a breath and walk away."_

I didn't want Tony to feel like this. He deserves to feel happy. He deserves a full life of love. I want to save him. But what if it's too late?

_Stay here and watch me bleed It's a brand new me, piece by piece..._

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an Avengers fanfic and thus this fic was born.
> 
> Tony's my favorite character and I feel like his character is full of different routes which are just waiting to be explored.
> 
> If you want a sequel or an aftermath fic for this story just comment below.
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos :)
> 
> The song is Piece by Piece by Strata


End file.
